Jump
by BleakRememberance
Summary: '"I suppose this isn't a good time to tell you that that's nowhere near the farthest I've jumped?" Six just stared at him.' After a close call, Six is reminded of when he rescued Rex. Rex remembers. Father/Son and fluff! Warning for slight rambling!


**A/N: My only warning is that this story is just a _bit_ rambly. Dx So sue me! I just needed some . . . Rex/Six friendship fluff. It's not my best and I'm only posting this for the peple who love the Rex/Six father/son relationship as much as I do. ^_^**

* * *

**_Jump_**

"Never do that again," Six snapped at his charge. They were both gasping for breath as they waited for Bobo to bring the transport around. Rex sank to the ground, his legs shaking slightly, and bowed his head as he tried to slow his breathing. Six shoved his katanas into a nearby concrete slab before resting his hands on his knees. He glowered at the kid he had for a partner. "What in the world were you thinking, Rex?" he demanded.

Rex's shoulders tensed at Six's disapproving tone. "I was thinking that I should probably get out of there fast," he said. "What with those EVOs massing together for an attack and all."

"And the roof was your best bet?" Six was frustrated, and, though he'd never admit it, a little fearful. "You could have gotten killed!"

"Well Six, I—"

"I'm not going to peel you off the sidewalk, Rex!"

"Six . . ."

"Last thing I need is a little Rex pancake—"

_"Six!"_

Six snapped his mouth shut and glared at Rex as he looked up at Six in exasperation. "I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing, but you can stop shouting at me now." Rex looked at his hands and grimaced; his palms had almost no skin left on them and were stinging agonizingly. His irritation at the older man had dulled the pain for a while, but now he realized how badly they stung.

Six glanced at Rex and sighed, "Here," He gestured with his hand, indicating Rex's scraped palms, "Let me see."

Rex silently extended his hands for Six's inspection. He watched as Six quietly examined his hands, flipping them over and prodding the exposed pink skin. He didn't look up as Rex hissed and kept a firm grip around Rex's wrists when he instinctively jerked his hands back.

After several minutes, Six dropped Rex's hands, obviously satisfied with what he had discovered.

"Well?" Rex prodded, cradling his newly aching hands.

Six stood up and shielded his face from the sun with his hand as he searched the sky for their transport, "You'll live."

"Thanks." Rex responded dryly before laying on his back and staring up at the sky.

"Holiday will poke and prod at you and probably wrap your hands with bandages, but you'll be fine in a few days."

Rex bolted upright and stared at Six incredulously, "A few days? As in 'no field work'?"

"You know, Rex," Six commented without moving from his spot, "We managed just fine without you before. The next few days shouldn't be any different."

"Yeah, but," Rex protested as he fully sat up, "Isn't that why you have me in the first place? Because I'm good at kicking extra-difficult EVO butt?"

Six leveled his inscrutable gaze on Rex for a moment before replying in an unreadable tone, "One of the reasons."

They were silent for a moment as Rex contemplated this semi-answer and Six continued his search for their backup.

After several moments of silence, Rex blinked and stared at Six.

Responding to the feel of Rex's stare, Six glanced over at his charge, "What?"

"I . . . er – you found me, right?"

Six tilted his head in Rex's direction before nodding.

When Rex didn't respond, Six turned his gaze on the dazed teen. "Rex?"

Rex looked up, his eyes still glazed, "I remember it . . . well, sort of." He shook his head, as if he were trying to shake the cobwebs out of his memories. "You . . . saved me? He glanced at Six questioningly, before turning his eyes back onto the ground in front of him.

By this time, Six had completely abandoned his search and focused all of his attention on the troubled teen in front of him. He watched the emotions flash across Rex's face; everything from confusion to surprise and shock before finally settling on realization.

"I . . . I jumped? I jumped off of a building . . . trying to get away from the Providence agents chasing me. And you . . . caught me?" Six's expression didn't change at Rex's question, so Rex continued, "Yeah, mid air, right? Well," he smiled slightly, "It was more like an interception than a catch, but, you kept me from going _splat! _so, I'm not complaining."

Six merely grunted as he turned away and glanced once more up at the sky, praying for Bobo to show up so they could head back to base and he wouldn't have the relive the moments of that day. He had hoped that Rex had forgotten about it.

They were quiet for a few moments before Rex began, almost hesitantly, "Hey Six?"

Six glanced back questioningly.

"Thanks . . . for before and . . . sorry . . . for jumping like that." Rex shrugged, looking awkward and sheepish.

Six softened a little, "My pleasure."

There was quiet for a moment before Rex's slightly nervous laugh broke the silence. He glanced at Six, "I suppose this isn't a good time to tell you that that's nowhere near the farthest I've jumped?"

Six just stared at him. Rex quirked his lips into a slight smile before smothering it quickly.

"Agent Six," A female Providence operator voiced said in his ear, just as the silence was beginning to be unbearably uncomfortable, "Your transport should have just arrived." Six glanced up and squinted as the landing transport created a small dust storm.

"Thank you." Six sighed and, with a shake of his head, yanked his katanas out of the concrete slab before stalking off in the direction of the opening doors of the transport.

"Aw, c'mon Six! Don't you remember that time I had to jump that canyon?" He teased as he followed him inside the transport.

"Three days of medical leave," Six warned without turning around. "I could make it a week."

Rex skidded to a halt, his jaw dropped. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

* * *

**A/N: Is it a tad random? Yeah . . . kinda. :P But mostly fluff and . . . moments, I suppose. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Remmy:)**


End file.
